


cantina meet-cute

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Armitage meets a hero while Rae does business.





	cantina meet-cute

Some days, Rae regrets every single decision she ever made in her life that led her to this place. But needs must, and so she’s in this dark and dangerous cantina with Armitage in tow. 

They prepared carefully for this outing, wearing what Armitage calls their ‘super space villain’ outfits - sharply tailored black leather ensembles that do bear a certain resemblance to costumes in a holo-serial Armitage is fond of. His fluffy red hair rather ruined the effect of the clothes, so Rae loaded it heavily with pomade. They experimented with different ‘sculpts’ until they settled on an array of spikes on the top of his head. 

Of course they’re both armed. Rae with one visible weapon and four more than aren’t. Armitage himself looks as though he’s armed with a small blaster, but it hasn’t got a charge. The knife tucked into his boot, however, is fully functional and freshly sharpened. 

Before they actually enter the cantina, Rae pulls Armitage around into the alleyway beside it for a last minute briefing.

“Okay, cadet. You remember the rules?” she asks.

“I can’t hold your hand, but I have to stay in reach.” He walks a short circle around her to demonstrate. “If someone tries to take my blaster, I have permission to stab them.”

“Almost.”

“I am required to stab them if at all possible.”

“That’s right. Do you think you can do that?”

“If they take my blaster, they deserve it. Right?”

“Right. And what else?”

“Don’t look around like a _pfassking_ tourist.”

Rae is impressed at his tone. “Good. Now, show me your cantina face.” 

It resembles the way he looked when he was ‘commanding’ the lost boys. Probably would be how he’d look all the time if he’d been left with Brendol. Rae doesn’t like it at all, but it’s necessary for now. “Perfect!” she tells him, and he instantly lights up and her Armitage is there again. 

“Okay. Are you ready?”

He checks a few spikes of hair with a finger, checks his backup knife, puts on his cantina face and nods.

They walk back out onto the street and enter the cantina side by side.

***

The cantina is just like a thousand others in the galaxy, though probably on the seedier end of the spectrum. There’s a fat Wookiee at the bar. Rae checks the booths in the corners… she refrains from sighing. Of course her contact’s friend-of-a-friend was Han Solo. 

On the bright side, she has the feeling Chewbacca can be trusted with Armitage while she deals with Solo. 

She squats down to tell Armitage just who that is at the bar. The boy’s cantina face threatens to collapse for a moment, and his whole body is trembling. “Would you like to go talk to him while I take care of business?” she asks.

“Can I?” His eyes go wide.

“Of course.”

“Do I have to keep the cantina face on?”

“Not while you’re with him. That would be rude.”

“Excellent!”

***

Han’s attention is split between the cantina door and Chewbacca’s back, so he could be forgiven for not noticing the woman approaching the booth until she slid in right next to him. He can’t help but sit up straight and slide over, not too far because he still needs to keep watch.

“Um. Sorry, lady, but I’m not looking for any company,” he says.

The woman snorts. “Yes, you are. Just not the kind you think I’m offering. Mistakenly thinking, I should add.” She levels a glare at him.

“Sorry about that,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “Duine just said that someone would meet me here.” He looks at his chrono. “Right about now.” He steals a glance at Chewbacca when he hears what seems to be a conversation happening in Shyriiwook. 

“What’s so interesting at the bar?” the woman asks, pointedly not looking there. “Surely not something more important than business?”

Han tears his attention away from Chewie and back to this new contact. Chewie can take care of things at the bar. It’s fine. Everything fine. Though maybe he should get this lady’s name.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t get your name.” 

“No, you didn’t,” she says, smiling. She holds out her hand. “But it’s Raesl.”

They shake. She’s got a good grip. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

“The pleasure is mine.” She leans in and whispers, “General Solo.”

“Aht!” He holds both hands up. “None of that. Not here. Besides, I’m not a general anymore. I’m just a guy running cargo with his very tall, very furry co-pilot.” He points in Chewie’s general direction. The guy’s laughing now.

“Fair enough. Shall we get down to business then?”

***

Meanwhile, at the bar.

Armitage is so excited to meet Chewbacca and to show off his hard work with Shyriiwook. They talk for a little bit, Chewbacca actually understanding his pronunciation. It’s *neat* to talk to someone who understands, other than his tutor. He doesn’t even notice the boy in the Wookiee’s lap until he pushes back the hood on his fuzzy footie pajamas that Armitage had mistaken for more of Chewbacca’s fur.

“Uncle Chewie? I’m thirsty,” the boy interrupts, rubbing his eyes.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Armitage asks, forgetting to switch back to Basic. 

“Who are *you*?” the boy asks back. 

Chewbacca laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/180650999100/the-cantina-is-just-like-a-thousand-others-in-the)


End file.
